narutofantasyworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Tōboe Hibamoro Kaguya
| image name = | image size = | image caption = | image = Formal = |-| Kage = | float = | ref = }} is the who hails from the Kaguya clan of Konohagakure. He is also the Kaguya Leader of his village. His skills are noted to exceed all in Konoha, which earned him his title as Hokage, having been trained personally by Akihiro Senju who was the Shodai Hokage. Toboe learned most of his techniques from his mentor and adopted father, Akihiro Teruyoshi. Even though Akihiro had mastered the abilities he owned, Toboe exceeded even that by taking some of Akihiro's abilities taught to him even further. The Sage Mode is a perfect example of this whereas, while Akihiro was only able to master the Imperfect Sage Mode to a level that he could still use Frog Kata, Tōboe was able to master the Perfect Sage Mode. He is also the son of one the the previous Kazekages', Tsumori Kaguya. He was born in the Nadeshiko Village. Background Unlike most Kage, and ninja in general, Toboe was born outside of the main villages. He is originally from Nadeshiko Village which is a small island on the outskirts of the Land of Water. He grew up knowing both his parents and was part of a fairly well respected family within the village. Toboe lived a care-free life for most of his time until the beginning of the Second Ninja War and becoming a jinchuuriki. His father, Tsumori Kaguya, had arrived in the village, to stay this time, from Sunagakure with a mysterious package in tow. Knowing it wasn't safe to risk having the package stolen or accidentally broken, he placed the demon within his son at age 2. Toboe adjusted very well to the sealing and his new status was kept highly secret, leaving it on a need to know basis, taking painstaking measures to keep it between them and the few village leaders. After that, life continued normally for a couple of years until the outbreak of the Second Ninja War. Toboe was outside the village with his family at the time when it all began. He was suddenly torn from his homeland as his parents hurried him out of the village and towards a shipyard headed for the mainland. He was only 4 years old when they had moved to Konohagakure. Though the tranisition was rough at first the family eventually settled and found their own niche inside Konoha. Despite being an outsider Toboe assimilated into his classroom relatively easily and excelled in school. He was quickly noticed by his teachers and fellow classmates as one of the most intelligent ninja in his class as he graduated at age 5 after only one year in the academy. However, while he did well at school his family had begun to fall apart. A few days before Toboe was to graduate his Father, Tsumori Hibamoro, had disappeared. This didn't seem to affect Toboe as much as it should have which worried his teachers. Things became especially troublesome when after completing the Chuunin exams and being promoted his mother passed away next. At only 7 years old Toboe had lost both parents, but he refused to take help from anybody and had lived alone for the rest of his life up until present day. After hearing about their deaths and assessing Toboe's skills the current Hokage, Akihiro Teruyoshi, began to take a high interest in Toboe. Toboe's skills on the battlefield were remarkable as he never failed a mission and rarely lost a comrade. Toboe entered into the tail end of the Third Ninja War, officially being sent out on related missions at age 15. He had shown an uncanny ability to remove all emotions when it came to killing others and getting the mission done, something the Hokage admired and feared. When Toboe finally became a Jonin, Akihiro quickly assigned him to be his own personal guard and began to take Toboe under his wing. It was in this position that Toboe once again flourished, quickly mastering most techniques that Akihiro had taught him. The more that time passed, the more Toboe began to perfect every move Akihiro began teaching him. The bond between the Shodai Hokage and Toboe was as strong as father and son. Akihiro was the first to learn of Toboe's status as a jinchuuriki. Being born in another village it was easy for Toboe to hide this fact and at a young age Toboe had a high degree over his bijuu and his emotions making outbursts very rare. This was a secret kept well between them as to this day virtually no one has any idea about it. As Toboe's skills grew he specialized in Medical ninjutsu, as Konoha had very few at the time and it was suggested of him by Akihiro. However, the real training with the Shodai Hokage began when Toboe turned 16 and began Senjutsu training. The training came natural to Toboe and he easily mastered it going so far as to surpass Akihiro and master Perfect Sage Mode. Along w ith this, after years of studying his master and his techniques Toboe began the formation of his very own chakra nature. Knowing a vast amount about nature and it's energy along with have extensive chakra control through his training and knowledge as a jinchuuriki he began to create the Hana element as a derivitive of Mokuton. Once mastered and implemented into the battlefield enemies quickly gave him the nickname "Konoha's Flowering Might" as he was prone to embellish his attacks with various flower attributes. A few years passed without much significant change in Toboe's life until Akihiro passed away when Toboe was 19. Many thought his mentality might snap this time at the loss of another loved one, but he reverted to a stoic face until it came time for the Elders to choose a new Hokage. Toboe knew that they had to choose quickly, but in the haste he might be passed over due to age. It was in this moment of brief confusion and cluster that Toboe barged in on their meeting and assumed control of the Village on the basis of Akihiro's will. The problem was that his will could not be found though, however, his "suggestion" was taken without much resistance in actuality and the Elders haven't found a better replacement for Akihiro than his own student. So now, 2 years later at age 21 Toboe continues to lead Konohagakure. Personality Toboe has a very caring and open personality. He has a tendency to do crazy things and act a little bit insane, but he's mostly just enthusiastic or actually slightly insane. Given the situation Toboe can either be very chatty or talk in jaded and shady comments. Sarcasm is his favored form of communication outside of his Team. Unless very close with him it's very rare that one would get a straight answer. Appearance Toboe is one of the taller Kage being 6ft 1in. He weighs about 195 and has a fairly muscular body. He has long hair that reaches down to his mid-back, the top half is red and the rest is black. He has softer facial features with a more rounded chin and nose, but his expression is usally stern and stoic. Toboe's eyes are a silverish-blue hue, similar to a Hyuuga's eye shade. Despite his high status, Toboe prefers to wear normal clothing that was more accustomed to the people in his home village. He wears loose clothing with tribal markings on the trim. He wears a blue tunic and pants with brown trim. The sleeves go down to just above his elbows and his arm guards, which are the same shade as his tunic, go up to just below the elbow effectively leaving the elbow exposed. He also wears a long vest over his clothing which is pink with a blue trim and markings along the trim. Toboe also wears two tokens from his homeland, a necklace with a large wolf fang attached with a vague yin-yang symbol etched on and a blue wolf mask that is usually only seen worn during battle or to the side of his head during official meetings. Abilities Jinchūriki Transformations Nature Transformation Taijutsu Ninjutsu Rasengan Space–Time Ninjutsu Sealing Techniques Summoning Technique Intelligence Stats Part III Chapter 1 Quotes Trivia * This character is owned by Flynnscifo63, thus meaning that he is free to change anything on this page in the Sidebar, and in his Background, Appearance, and Personality. On rare occasions, he is allowed to change anything below that, as well. Any changes done by IPs (Wiki users with no names, it shows only the IP of the editor) will be changed back to the last wiki-user edit. * The name means "Howling", while apparently means "Gift of Gods". The of Tōboe's name has no apparent meaning and is likely used to throw people off. * According to the owner of this character: ** Tōboe's hobbies are teaching and learning from his students, the occasional maniacal destruction, smoking, and sketching ** Tōboe has an odd fascination with flowers, further proven by his arsenal of Flower Release techniques. ** Tōboe hates rude obnoxious people, almost anything fire related, unnecessary meetings or meetings in general Major Battles Category:Characters Category:Blood type (AB-) Category:Characters Alive Category:Kage Category:Konohagakure Category:Male Category:Medical